Mexican Valentine love
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Cupid and Juandissimo form a relationship before Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

A Cupid X Wandissimo story Mexican Valentine love Part 1 of 10 2 days before Valentine's day!  
>It was 2-12-09 or Febuary 12th 2009, and Cupid was thinking about what he should do for Valentine's day this year, most of the time, he'd go down to Earth! But this time he wanted to spend time alone with one other person and maybe get a date, but most of the female fairies either didn't love him or they had a boyfriend! Only one fairy was into him, Wandissimo Magnifico! Yes, Cupid liked Wandissimo too, but he sometimes got annoying, but still Valentine's day was near, if he could be with someone on his favorite day, maybe Valentine's day could be more romantic! Wandissimo was at his house thinking about what he should do for Valentine's day, should he spend it with Cupid, yes he loved Cupid, but he was always to shy to admit his feelings to him! Cupid said, "Well maybe Wandissimo might love me! But I'll have to ask him!" Cupid poofed over to Wandissimo's house! Cupid gulped and knocked on Wandissimo's door! Wandissimo answered and said, "Yes?" Cupid gulped again and said, "Um, I was wondering something..." Wandissimo said, "Yeah?" Cupid sighed and said, "Um...do you love me, Wandissimo?" Wandissimo blushed a little and said, "Y-yes, I-I do love y-you, Cupid!" Cupid kisses Wandissimo's cheek! Cupid says, "You're cute when you blush and stammer! Hehe!"<p>The end of part 1 Part 2 coming soon <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A Cupid X Wandissimo Story Mexican Valentine Love Part 2 of 10 The first date part 1 Cupid kissed Wandissimo! Wandissimo blushed and kissed back! Anti Cosmo was visiting Fairy World to set his fellow Anti Fairies free, when he saw Cupid and Wandissimo kissing, he said, "Blech! Gay! I need to set my fellow Anti Fairies free quick!" He poofs to the Fairy World jail! Wandissimo pulls Cupid into his house, closing the door when Cupid is inside! Cupid pushes him and Wandissimo onto the couch! Cupid pulls his jacket off! Wandissimo poofs his shirt off! Cupid pulls his shirt off! Cupid licks Wandissimo's lower lip, begging for entrance! Wandissimo opens his mouth allowing Cupid's tongue inside! Cupid pulls away and begins licking Wandissimo's neck! Wandissimo says, "Ahh, s , sigue adelante!" Cupid stops and says, "Huh?" Wandissimo says, "That's spanish for, Ahh, yes, keep going!" Cupid goes back to licking Wandissimo's neck! Wandissimo says, "Cupido, Te quiero tanto! Siempre fui muy t mido para admitir mis sentimientos para ti ... Me alegro de que ingresa tus sentimientos para m !" Cupid stops again and says, "Huh?" Wandissimo says, "That's spanish for, Cupid, I love you so much! I was always to shy to admit my feelings to you... I'm glad you admitted you're feelings to me!" Cupid says, "I have to go, but I'll pick you up later for our first date okay?" Wandissimo says, "Si! Yes!" Cupid leaves!

The end of part 2 Part 3 coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Cupid X Wandissimo story: Mexican Valentine Love Part 3 of 10 First Date part 2 A few hours later Cupid knocks on Wandissimo's door! Wandissimo opens the door and says, "Hello, my love, want to have our first date here at my house?" Cupid nods and says, "Sure, how about we get back to what we were doing earlier?!" Wandissimo nods and says, "How about we go into my bedroom?" Cupid says, "I was waiting for you to say that!" Wandissimo says, "Alright follow me, okay?" Cupid nods and walks inside and closes the door! He says, "Your house is really cool, but not as cool as you!" Wandissimo says, "Thanks!" Cupid kisses Wandissimo! Wandissimo kisses back! Cupid pulls away and says, "Lead the way to your bedroom!" Wandissimo nods and walks towards his bedroom, Cupid follows him! A few moments later they are in Wandissimo's bedroom! Cupid kisses Wandissimo! Wandissimo kisses back! Cupid pushes him and Wandissimo onto Wandissimo's bed! Cupid pulls off his jacket! Wandissimo poofs off his shirt! Cupid pulls his shirt off! Cupid licks Wandissimo's lower lip asking for entrance! Wandissimo opens his mouth allowing Cupid's tongue inside! Cupid pulls away and begins licking Wandissimo's neck! Wandissimo says, "I love you so much, Cupid!" Cupid says, "I love you too!" Cupid licks Wandissimo's chest! Wandissimo says, "You're so cute, when you lick me!" Cupid says, "You're the most beautiful fairy, I've ever met!" Wandissimo says, "You're the best!" Cupid kisses Wandissimo! Cupid pulls away and says, "Do you mind if I spend the night with you, my love?" Wandissimo says, "Of course you can spend the night with me, my love!"

The end of part 3 Part 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

A Cupid X Wandissimo story:  
>Mexican Valentine Love Part 4 of 10 The day before Valentines Day!<br>Cupid was at home getting ready to go to Earth tomorrow, when Wandissimo walked in and somewhat smirked, "Wow, you're really cute when you're getting ready to go to Earth!" Cupid smirked back, "You know Valentine's day is near, so..." He pulls out his arrows and bowe, Wandissimo smirks back, "You're great at smirking! Hehe!" Cupid kisses Waundissimo then smirks, "I learned from the professional!"Wandissimo says, "Heh, I'm pretty good at smirking! I love you so much, Cupid!" Cupid smirks, "You know what I love the most about you?" Wandissimo smirks, "My looks or how good I am at smirking?" Cupid smirks, "Neither, I love your personality the most!" Wandissimo smirks, "I know my personality is almost as hot as me!" Cupid smirks, "It's also smarter than you!" Wandissimo says, "Well I gotta go, Remy needs me, I'll be back later, okay?" Cupid says, "Yeah, by the way, how do you put up with him?" 


End file.
